1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for processing output requests from a plurality of data processing apparatuses through a predetermined communication medium. The invention also relates to a computer-readable storage medium on which programs used therein have been stored.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in such a kind of output apparatus, the realization of a high picture quality for various image outputs including a color image is progressing and an output result of a picture quality which is desired by the user is obtained.
However, a case of illegally outputting (fake output) bills or the like is considered due to the realization of such a high picture quality. In an output apparatus in which such a problem is prevented, various fake preventing means such as means for adding some patterns to an output result or the like, fake detecting means for detecting whether a forgery has been performed or not, and the like are provided. Those means are effective to specify a person who performed a illegal act.
However, since an information amount is small in case of using only the conventional methods, there is a problem such that it is difficult to specify a person who performed an illegal act on occasion.